Girl Meets World One Shots
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: Random One Shots ft the characters of Girl Meets World. Updates twice a week. Send me requests for one shots and I'll do them. Read & Review Please.
1. Info & Sticks

Girl Meets World One Shots

Relationships

August Shawn Matthews (Auggie) & Avalon Morgan Stein (Ava)

Rylynn Angela Matthews (Riley) & Lucas Derrek Friar

Farkle Neil Minkus & OC

Farkle Neil Minkus & Isadora Elise Smackle

Farkle Neil Minkus & Maya Sabrina Hart

Maya Sabrina Hart & OC

Maya Sabrina Hart & Joshua Gabriel Matthews (Josh)

Joshua Gabriel Matthews (Josh) & OC

Morgan Michelle Matthews & OC

Cornelius Anthony Matthews (Cory) & Topanga Rosalyn Lawrence (Matthews – Lawrence)

Shawn Patrick Hunter & Angela Margret Moore (Hunter – Moore)

Jack Samuel Hunter & Rachel Kimberly McGuire (Hunter – McGuire)

Eric Randell Matthews & OC

Alan Mitchel Matthews & Amelia Elizabeth Hanson (Matthews – Hanson) (Amy)

Friendships ONLY!

Lucas Derrek Friar & Farkle Neil Minkus

Maya Sabrina Hart & Lucas Derrek Friar

Maya Sabrina Hart & Riley Angela Matthews

Riley Angela Matthews & Farkle Neil Minkus

Cory Anthony Matthews & Shawn Patrick Hunter

Cory Anthony Matthews & Angela Margret Moore (Hunter – Moore)

Angela Margret Moore (Hunter – Moore) & Topanga Rosalyn Lawrence (Matthews – Lawrence)

Topanga Rosalyn Lawrence (Matthews – Lawrence) & Shawn Patrick Hunter

Rachel Kimberly McGuire (Hunter – McGuire) & Eric Randell Matthews

Eric Randell Matthews & Jack Samuel Hunter

Family Time

Auggie Matthews/Riley Matthews

Auggie Matthews/Maya Hart

Auggie Matthews/Josh Matthews

Auggie Matthews/Morgan Matthews

Auggie Matthews/Topanga Matthews

Auggie Matthews/Cory Matthews

Auggie Matthews/Shawn Hunter

Auggie Matthews/Eric Matthews

Auggie Matthews/Alan Matthews

Auggie Matthews/Amy Matthews – Hanson

Riley Matthews/Josh Matthews

Riley Matthews/Morgan Matthews

Riley Matthews/Topanga Matthews

Riley Matthews/Cory Matthews

Riley Matthews/Shawn Hunter

Riley Matthews/Angela Moore (Hunter – Moore)

Riley Matthews/Eric Matthews

Riley Matthews/Alan Matthews

Riley Matthews/Amy Matthews – Hanson

Maya Hart/Morgan Matthews

Maya Hart/Topanga Matthews

Maya Hart/Cory Matthews

Maya Hart/Shawn Hunter

Maya Hart/Angela Moore (Hunter – Moore)

Maya Hart/Eric Matthews

Maya Hart/Alan Matthews

Maya Hart/Amy Matthews – Hanson

Josh Matthews/Morgan Matthews

Josh Matthews/Topanga Matthews

Josh Matthews/Cory Matthews

Josh Matthews/Shawn Hunter

Josh Matthews/Eric Matthews

Josh Matthews/Alan Matthews

Josh Matthews/Amy Matthews – Hanson

Morgan Matthews/Topanga Lawrence (Matthews – Lawrence)

Morgan Matthews/Cory Matthews

Morgan Matthews/Shawn Hunter

Morgan Matthews/Angela Moore (Hunter – Moore)

Morgan Matthews/Eric Matthews

Morgan Matthews/Alan Matthews

Morgan Matthews/Amy Matthews – Hanson

Topanga Lawrence (Matthews – Lawrence)/Eric Matthews

Topanga Lawrence (Matthews – Lawrence) /Alan Matthews

Topanga Lawrence (Matthews – Lawrence)/Amy Matthews – Hanson

Cory Matthews/Eric Matthews

Cory Matthews/Alan Matthews

Cory Matthews/Amy Matthews – Hanson

Eric Matthews/Alan Matthews

Eric Matthews/Amy Matthews – Hanson

Chapter 1: Info & Sticks

**Summary: Riley Matthews was a 18 year old girl who had her whole life figured out. Graduate high school, go to Columbia to get masters degree, become a teacher, get married, and have kids. Her boyfriend Lucas Friar also had his life figured out. Graduate high school, get doctrine in college, become vet, get married, and have kids. Until one night between the two teens made those plans a lot harder to obtain. **

Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar are two teens who became happily struck by cupid when they were 12. Riley and Lucas became boyfriend and girlfriend the summer before their 8th grade year and have been going strong since. On June 14th, 2017, also known as their 4 year anniversary, they gave each other their virginity and have been sexually active ever since. Topanga, Riley's mom, knew of this and without her husband Cory knowing, put her daughter on the birth control pills. Lucas's parents Cheryl and Derrek knew as well and constantly supplied their son with condoms. They thought they were safe. Every time they had sex they used condoms and every morning Riley took her pill. They were both protected every time. Never, ever in a million years did the two teens think that they would become young parents. It took one time though. Just One.

December 18th, 2018

_Today was the last day before winter break started. It was also the last day of the semester. Which meant finals, finals, and more finals. It started out as a normal day for Riley. She woke up at 6:00 took a shower, and got dressed. She put on a pair of black jeans, a green sweater that had red and silver Christmas tree ornaments and in gold writing said "tis the season", black snow boots, a red scarf and mittens, and a black coat. Riley being the over stressed nut ball she is was to focused doing some last minute studding for her history and English finals that she forgot to take her pill. She slung her backpack over her shoulders, after eating breakfast, and walked to the subway station to met her boyfriend, her best guy friend Farkle, her best gal friends Maya, Farkle's girlfriend Smackle & Sarah, and her uncle/Maya's boyfriend Josh. NYU started winter break a week before their high school. So Josh has been riding the subway with them on their way to school. _(Josh is a second year in college)

"_So you ready for you final day of school before break," Josh asked._

"_Yep, I've been studying like crazy," Riley said. _

"_I'm winging it." Maya said. While Riley rolled her eyes at her best friend. _

"_Maya winging it on tests is not going to get you through college. Trust me," Josh said slinging his arm around Maya's shoulders. _

_The 7 teens arrived at Washington High School at 7:45 and Maya, Lucas, Sarah, Farkle, and Riley went their separate ways after the bell rang. _

_Latter that day_

_After school Farkle, Riley, Lucas, Maya, Josh, Sarah, Smackle, and Sarah's boyfriend Bobby were all hanging out at there favorite Sports Bar/Restaurant Champy's for a few hours before they all went separate ways to go on dates. At 7:00 Riley went home to change into a black dress that came to her knees, silver leggings, black high heeled boots, a silver leather jacket, black scarf, and silver gloves. Lucas took her to a real nice dinner and a walk in the park. Lucas's parents and his younger sister Olivia were away for the weekend. So Lucas and Riley went up to his room and snuggled up together to watch Christmas movies. Somewhere in Frosty the Snowman they started making out which eventually lead to sex. What they didn't realize until afterward that the condom broke. Their had been times where Riley had forgotten her pill but the condoms didn't break and there were other times that they forgot a condom but Riley remembered her pill. They shook off that night thinking it was no big deal that they had forgotten both one time. It wasn't a big deal right?_

Present Day

Wrong! It's been almost two months since that night. Right now it's February 14th, 2019, also known as Josh's 20th birthday. Riley for the past two weeks has been feeling moody and throwing up a lot. Cory who still doesn't know Riley has been sexually active for over a year and a half had no idea what was going on, but Topanga, who had been watching her eldest daughter from a distance, had a pretty good idea what was going on. Topanga sent their 5 year old daughter Mikayla in her room to play so she could talk to Riley alone. Cory, his little sister Morgan, and his older brother Eric, along with his parents were having there own little birthday celebration for Josh before the big one later tonight. While there only son Auggie was hanging out with his friends. Topanga walked into Riley's room with three different boxes of pregnancy tests in her hands and heard her daughter throwing up. In her own bathroom.

"Riley," She said knocked on the door.

"Come in," Riley said between throw ups.

Topanga grabbed a scrungy from the counter and tied Riley's hair back. When Riley finished throwing up she turned to her mom and noticed the pregnancy tests in her moms hands. Her eyes widened in realization as tears started forming in her eyes. She fought back her tears as she handed her baby girl the tests.

"Daddy's not home is he?"

"You do know that if you are, you'll have to tell him eventually?"

"I know I want to be sure first."

I left the bathroom as Riley took the tests. She came out holding the 5 sticks in her hands just as Cory came back home. All 5 will show the results in 10 minutes. Topanga looked at Riley and said...

"I'll distract your father for you. I'll be back up in a few minutes okay honey."

She nodded her head tears still sliding down her face. Topanga walked down stairs to see her husband playing with Mikayla .

"Oh there you are Topanga," Cory said walking up to her.

"Yep here I am." When Mikayla wasn't looking Topanga pulled Cory into the kitchen giving him a big kiss. Cory wrapped his arms around her waist while Topanga had her hands on his cheeks. They kissed until the needed air. Cory put his forehead on hers while looking deep into his wives eyes.

"What was that for?" Cory asked her.

"You will love the kids and I no mater what right?"

"Of course. Why would you ask?"

"No reason."

"Okay."

They let go of each other just as the buzzer went off.

"Hey losers it's Maya."

"And Josh."

"Come on up," Topanga said.

Topanga looked at her watch. Riley's test results would be done in two minutes.

"Hey happy birthday Josh," She said as Josh & Maya walked into the apartment.

"That you Topanga," Josh said giving her a hug.

As Maya was playing with Mikayla and Josh and Cory started a conversation with each other Topanga headed back upstairs to Riley's room.

"The results are ready momma."

"Just know that what ever it says on these sticks we will always be here for you."

"Thanks momma."

Stick One: Pregnant

Stick Two: Pregnant

Stick Three: Positive

Stick Four: Two White Lines

Stick Five: Two White Lines

"It looks like you are indeed pregnant."

For the next few minutes Riley sobbed and asked things like "Is dad going to hate me?" and "What If Lucas leaves me?" Topanga hugged her terrified and sobbing daughter rubbing her back and trying to calm her down. Once Riley was calmed down Topanga said she was going to get Cory up here so they can talk things out. Riley went into her bathroom to wash her face. Josh an Cory was still in the kitchen talking and Maya was just sitting on the coach.

"Maya, Riley need to be alone with us right now," Topanga told her just as she was about to go upstairs. "She wanted me to tell you that she will call you so that you could walk to Josh's birthday celebration together."

"Okay Mrs. Matthews. I'll see you all tonight."

Topanga walked into the kitchen to get Cory.

"I'm sorry to break up the conversation Cory but Riley really need to talk to us. Josh can you watch Mikayla for us?"

"Sure thing Topanga."

Cory & Topanga walked into Riley's room to see her with her head down staring at the 5 little sticks in disbelief.

"Riley honey, it's time," Topanga said grabbing Riley's hand.

Riley turned to look at her father to see concern written all over his face.

"Daddy," She said her voice shaking.

"What's wrong Riley?"

"Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you honey. Please tell me what's going on."

She looked back at her mom for encouragement which Topanga gave in a nod.

"Daddy I'm pregnant."

"You-you-you're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Bu-Bu-But how can, when did you, what?"

"Lucas and I have been having sex for over a year and a half. Mom put me on the pill after the first time and Cheryl and Derrek have been supplying us with condoms. A few months ago the condom broke and I forgot to take the pill and now according to this tests I'm over two months pregnant.

Cory looked at his eldest daughter in disbelief.

"No you can't be. Please tell me this is some sick joke Maya put you up to. You can't be pregnant you're my little girl."

"I wish I could daddy. I'm so sorry," Riley said sobbing hard and loudly into her hands.

Topanga hugged her daughter once more comforting her. While Cory sat on the bed dumbfounded. Riley couldn't be pregnant. She's his baby girl his little angel. She couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't.

Latter That Day

It was around 7:00 now and Mikayla, Topanga, Cory, Auggie, Josh, Morgan, Shawn, his wife Angela, Eric, his wife Molly, Alan, and Amy were all at Svorski's Bakery already. Maya, Smackle, Farkle and Sarah were all at Riley's. Riley was planning on telling Lucas latter at Svorski's. Then after Maya, Smackle, Josh, Sarah, and Farkle leave to go on their Valentines day dates tell Morgan, Eric, Molly, Shawn, Angela, Alan and Amy. Then the next day tell Lucas's sister Olivia and Lucas's parents. Josh and Auggie already know. Riley put on a black dress that went down to her knees with a pink cardigan that had red hearts on it, pink leggings, black snow boots, and a black jacket. She throw a little waterproof make up on and put her hair up in a ponytail. She walked down stairs to see her friends sitting in the living room.

"Guys before we leave there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Riles?" Maya asked concerned.

"Is it bad?" Farkle asked.

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Well what is it?" Sarah and Smackle asked.

"Well you know how lately I've been feeling kinda moody and sick?"

"Yeah," The four of them said.

"Well I found out that I'm around two months pregnant."

The news shocked Sarah and Smackle, angered Farkle and disappointed Maya.

"Ranger Rick know yet?"

"Not yet. I'm going to tell him next."

"You could you be pregnant!" Farkle exclaimed.

Maya walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I think it's about time for you and your dad to have that talk."

"I know how Maya. How could you be so stupid Riley? Do you not realize how much this baby will effect your life."

"Farkle!" The three girls scowled.

"What Riley needs right now is our support not a lecture," Smackle said.

"I'm a little disappointed but I'll always be here for you kid," Maya said hugging Riley.

"Me too," Sarah said hugging her friends.

"Me three," said Smackle joining the hug.

"I am too," Farkle said joining the girls.

"Come on let's go," Riley said after the 5 friends pulled apart. She's got her parents, brother (Mikayla being only 5 doesn't really understand what's going on), and friends support. Now all she needs is Lucas's and the rest of her family's.

At Svorski's

When Maya, Farkle, Smackle, Riley and Sarah arrived at the bakery Sarah ran up to give her boyfriend Bobby Thomas a kiss as well as Maya with Josh. Farkle and Smackle sat down with the rest of the adults while Lucas got up from the both walking up to Riley with a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates in his hands.

"There you are looking beautiful as always." 

"Thanks Lucas," she said giving him a quick peck on the lips before taking the roses and chocolates from him and sitting in a booth. At around 9:00 as the party was wearing down, Bobby put on some slow dancing music. Riley let her hair down and headed over to Lucas. Riley wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck while Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you okay baby? You seem a little distracted tonight," Lucas said.

"Lucas you know how I've been feeling moody and sick for the past couple of weeks."

"Yeah."

"Well I found out today that's it's because I'm around two months pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah. Last time we had sex I forgot to take my pill and the condom broke so now I'm pregnant. Do you hate me?"

"Riley I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sure this kid or kids are coming a little earlier that expected but I love you and this kid. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise."

"Cross my heart and hope to die. I love you Riley."

"I love you too Lucas."

They hugged for the rest of the song and Riley kissed him. Lucas responded instantly with one hand caressing her cheek and the other hand running through her long brown hair. Riley gazed her tongue over Lucas's lips begging for entrance which he gave. Their tongues wrapped around each other as they kissed until they needed air. Riley told her 3 aunts, 4 uncles, and grandparents after everyone else left and Lucas and Riley told his parents and sister the next day. All of them gave them support to Riley and Lucas. Even though Cory was still in denial and Farkle, Shawn, Eric, and Josh keep giving Lucas looks to kill. For the first time in all of this Riley felt good.

**A.N.: I take requests! If you have any requests for any family, friendship, or relationship one shots I'll gladly take them. I'll also use any OC you make up. If you are going to make up an OC for Maya, Farkle, Josh, Morgan, or Eric here is what I want you to say...**

**Name: Last and First**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color and Length: **

**Curly, Wavy, or Straight: **

**Tall, Medium, or Short:**

**Skinny or Average Size:**

**Personality: **

**Where Is He or She From:**

**I'll do one shots from the past, present, or future. Some will be long and some short. There will be summarys in the beginning and shutouts in the beginning and shutouts for requests plus questions I would like you to answer in REVIEWS in the end. Such as "What is your favorite episode of girl meets world so far?" I don't know how long this story will be yet. I hope I can get lot's of support from you Boy & Girl Meets World fans. I'll try to post two one shots a week but if I miss a few every once and a while please don't hate me. I'm a senior in high school and still have a lot of work to do before I graduate in 6 months. I'll do my best I promise. Please read & REVIEW! Also cheek out my other story A Cinderella Story: Girl Meets World Version. **

**Brittney aka DisneyNickMTV2015 Out! :) :P 3**


	2. Rain

Girl Meets One Shots

Chapter 2: Rain

Josh Matthews. He always knew the pros and cons when it came to girls, dating, and love. He has seen all of it by his 3 siblings. Eric enjoying the single life, Cory enjoying the married life, and Morgan every time her heart got broken. He was never sure how to feel about it before he started to fall for Maya Sabrina Hart.

_Flashbacks_

_7 year old Josh Matthews walked side by side with his mom through the streets of Manhattan, New York. They were heading to his older brother Cory's home. He was really looking forward to spending the day with his brother and sister-in-law. They walked into the apartment to see Cory and Topanga's 6 year old son Elliott, 5 year old daughter Riley, and a mysterious blonde girl in the living room. Cory and Topanga went over to hug them while the 3 kids just stared at them. Josh hasn't seen Cory's kids in 2 years and this blonde girl he has never seen before wouldn't stop starting at him. _

"_Who is that?" Amy asked Cory pointing to the blonde girl standing by Riley. _

"_That's Riley's friend Maya," Topanga answered._

"_**Maya. A pretty name I guess," **Josh thought. _

The next time Josh saw her was at the hospital 2 years later.

_Topanga was in labor with her and Cory's 3rd child. Josh sat next her in the waiting room. He looked at her and saw mixed feelings in her big blue eyes. _

"_What's wrong Maya?"_

_For some reason Maya felt like she could trust him. So she turned to him and said…_

"_I'm really happy for Riley and her family but I'm sad because my dad left yesterday. Momma said he's never coming back."_

"_What that's terrible!" Josh exclaimed. _

"_I know," Maya said tears spilling out of her eyes. _

_Josh did the only thing his 9 year old brain could think of. He wrapped his arms around Maya pulling her into a hug while she returned it silently crying into him. _

3 years later he spent the summer with Cory, Topanga, and there 3 kids. He got a chance to get to know 3 year old Auggie, 10 year old Maya and Riley, and 11 year old Elliott. He was introduced to Maya and Riley's friend Farkle who had a huge crush on both girls. He didn't understand it but inside he got a little angry every time Farkle "flirted" with Maya.

Christmas 3 years later came around and 15 year old Josh noticed how beautiful 13 year old Maya grew up to be. She wasn't the little girl he had met in his brother's living room 7 years ago.

_A few weeks after Maya's 14th birthday was Josh's 16__th__ birthday. That's when Elliott, Elliott's best friend Danny, and Josh's best friend Gabe confronted Josh about Maya. _

"_You like Maya."_

"_She's never given me a reason to hate her."_

"_No. I mean you have feelings for her."_

"_What! That's crazy. Maya and I. She's two years younger than me and my nieces best friend."_

"_Whatever you say Josh."_

Over the course of the next few months she took over his mind. She was all he was thinking about. Over the years they had became good friends and currently texting buddies. He'd dream about her, think about her 24/7. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. There was no use denying it. He had strong feelings for his nieces best friend. Maya Hart.

_He texted Maya saying that he was going to come over. He told his parents where he was going and drove the almost 100 miles to New York. He saw Maya sitting on the steps of her apartment building with a huge flirtatious smile waiting for him. He got out of the car and walked over to her. _

"_Hey."_

"_Hey."_

"_Is everything okay? Your text seemed pretty urgent."_

_At that moment he couldn't think. He couldn't speak. Instinct took over him and he cupped her face pulling her into a kiss. She kissed him back with just as much passion. After a minute he pulled away looking into her bright blue eyes. _

"_Whoa," Maya said. _

"_Yeah."_

"_I'm I dreaming? Is this real?"_

"_Maya, I really like you."_

"_I really like you too."_

_Josh smiled and kissed her again._

"_So are we like a couple now?"_

"_I hope so."_

"_But how are we going to make this work? We live in different states."_

"_I'll drive up her every weekend."_

"_Works for me."_

They of course became boyfriend and girlfriend that night. He kept his word and was up in New York every weekend. Rain or shine there. It was a little weird at first for the Matthews but once the saw how happy they are together the slowly got used to it. As for Maya and Josh they are just taking it one day at a time.

Josh know the pros and cons of love but when you're dating you're nieces best friend who is two years younger than you who cares about rules.

**And that's one shot #2. A majority of you wanted a Josh and Maya one shot so there you go. I'll get to your other requests soon. I'm sorry I took so long to update I just got out of a major grounding. Read and Review please and any requests I'll take them. One shot #3 will be up latter this week along with the next chapter of A Cinderella Story: Girl Meets World Version. **

**QOTC: What was your favorite moment in Girl Meets Master Plan?**

**MA: I loved when Cory, Topanga, and Shawn were telling Maya and Riley about Angela. **

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P **


End file.
